Vows to You
by Bren-chan
Summary: Spoiler Alert. When Hector finds Eliwood broken minded and broken hearted, what will he do to make the other feel happy again? Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai, Future Lemons
1. The End of the Beginning

OOC: Whee! :o  
  
I don't know why I'm doing this, but one day, after I pondered enough about how the whole plot of Fire Emblem was going, I decided to write this… because I thought it'd be sort of appropriate. shrugs  
  
Warnings: Angstyness, Yaoi, FUTURE lemons  
  
That's right, bitches! This place needs more lemons, so lemons I shall bring by the basket. :o  
  
I hope you enjoy. nn This'll be my first FE fic, so please go easy. ;; Constructive criticism is nice, especially since I haven't written anything like this in like… several months.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. If I did, more guys would look like girls (Even though a lot of them do anyway.)  
  
Oh, one more thing… SPOILER! Major Spoiler maybe. XD So basically, if you haven't beaten Chapter 19 yet, I suggest you do! :o Even if you random fangirls are tempted to go read it, I think you'd enjoy it more if you got through the actual plot first.  
  
x x x x x x x x x x  
  
_Father… Father please don't go! Please, stay… Don't leave me… I searched so hard for you, don't leave me…  
  
… Father?  
  
…  
  
FATHER!!  
  
_x x x x x x x x x x  
  
Anyone would agree with me… /Anyone/ would agree if I had shown them the walking corpse I had once called, with pride, my best friend, and said that /that/…. Was probably the worst gut-wrenching scene they had ever seen. His form /itself/ radiated the essence of death as he dragged himself across the deck in an almost monotone-like rhythm.  
  
He looked old… Aged far beyond that I had ever imagined. His physical features hadn't changed much, but how he acted… moved… he looked more fragile than ever. He was like a porcelain doll, and I always had to watch over him, as if he truly /would/ break if he wasn't taken care of properly. It was like taking care of a mere child.  
  
His once peach-like skin, was now more pale than ever before. He looked… thinner. /Much/ thinner than what I would deem as 'healthy'. I almost feared that he wouldn't survive the voyage back to dry land.  
  
His hair… his /beautiful/ crimson hair now limped lazily over his head, showing no brightness or shine as it once did. It only made me want to run my hands through the silken strands even more. To comfort him in this time when only the lowest of bandits would grin in absolute glee at this pitiful sight.  
  
But…  
  
… But his /eyes/ were what kept me from doing such.  
  
I once used to want to drown into those deep cerulean pools and be held captive there… forever…  
  
But now… they were just empty. Silent. /Dead/. Each time his gaze met mine, I cant help but turn away, avoid those eyes that bore onto my cheek.  
  
I just couldn't bring myself to look at him. It was as if I were foreboding the surroundings when both of us were within the same area as one another.  
  
x x x  
  
The other night I found him alone in the cargo room, his gentle face smothered against a large object covered in a thick white sheet. The room was dark, but I could make out his hand gripping tightly with another's. From his throat, I heard soft choking sobs.  
  
I felt… no… no, let me rephrase that…  
  
I /knew/ that I was intruding the atmosphere… his well deserved privacy. I was about to make my way back to the deck to make sure Guy didn't fall off the ship due to leaning over the side too much to chuck out his dinner…  
  
… When I heard his voice, gentle yet frail.  
  
"H-Hector… please stay…" I froze. His request was simple, but the desperation that was hinted into those words gave me the impression that he thought I would just ignore him and carry on my way.

Idiot, he knew me better than that.  
  
"You… /sure/ you want me to stay, Eliwood? I wouldn't want to interrupt more than I already did." I started, absent-mindedly running a gloved hand through my dark blue hair.  
  
From the corner of my eye, I caught his crimson hair shaking in disagreement.  
  
"N-no, I just want someone with me. For company…"  
  
"You sure you want /me/?" I asked out, a little doubtful for his request.  
  
"I mean, I'm not really the one who's good at these sort of things… Er, I can get-"  
  
"No, I want /you/ with me…"  
  
"-or Lyndis or some-… Okay." It wasn't that I didn't /want/ to be with him. I'm actually /honored/ that he'd ask me out of all people here. But people like Ninian or Lyn were better choices for this situation at hand. I speak truths when I said I wasn't some sort of giant teddy bear.  
  
I'm truly /horrible/ when it comes to comforting someone. I would break them faster than picking them up, and that's the last thing I wanted to do to Eliwood when he's in this pathetic condition. I was about to change my mind and decline his offer, when I saw him look at me happily.  
  
The smile on his face wiped all doubt from my mind.  
  
"Thank you, dear friend." He gestured a spot next to him on the wooden crate and I complied, a little cautious as not to disturb the eternally sleeping body across from the red haired youth.  
  
It felt so… /odd/. So much has happened these last few days, I'm starting to disbelieve that anything happened at all. That we were still trying to get to Dread Isle and Fargus seemingly lost his way. We never found Ninian at sea. We never found Leila dead in the forest.  
  
… Lord Elbert never died in his son's arms.  
  
I couldn't blame him for the condition he's in. Hell, I'd be traumatized as well if my brother and I suffered the same fate. He was my family…  
  
"…" Finally scorned away from my deep thoughts, I couldn't help but notice that the latter had not said a word since I sat down. His calming breath kept the theory of him suddenly dying out, but I still couldn't help but worry. Something was wrong…  
  
I turned my face to gaze my own blue eyes at him… when I noticed that he was /staring/ at me in the most peculiar way fashionable. His hand was still gripping tightly at his father's, but it seemed like a sort of more lethargic way than loving.  
  
A foreboding chill slowly crawled up my spine as I stared back, a little taken back at the intensity of his eyes.  
  
I always told him that he practically wore his emotions on his sleeve, but this time…  
  
This time, I just couldn't figure out how he was feeling. I let my head turn a bit to the side to cut off our connecting gazes…  
  
…And slowly turned back.  
  
He was still there.

Still sitting.

Still breathing.

/Still/ Staring.

I couldn't help but notice that those aqua gems were hazed over, softening his once piercing glaze. Half lidded, it gave him a sort of shy-like posture, but not completely. His pale cheeks seemed to have warmed considerably, giving off a light hue of crimson while plush parted lips kept themselves barely open to suck in the air.  
  
A thought crossed my mind: Maybe he was catching something?  
  
Eliwood was already in a bad enough situation to be sick! I should probably take him to Serra…. No, no wait. Serra would just snoop around my private business like she always did…  
  
… I'll take him to Priscilla instead.  
  
My plan was to make my statement in as short a words as seemingly possible.  
  
… And yes, I failed to do so.  
  
"Eliwood… you're looking a bit flushed. I mean, I know it's not any of my business and all, and it might not even be anything at all! But I'm a little worried and we should probably go and get Priscilla to help, and… and… and so that if it /was/ something bad, she could treat it like she did with other wounds. Because, I mean, she /is/ good at all this healing shit since that's probably the only good thing that is about her! Er, but don't tell her that, because I-" And through all of this, Eliwood was /still/ staring at me with his previous intensity while I continued to run along my sentences, trying to ignore that 'look'.  
  
"-and we should probably go and see Guy too! Poor kid, he's been sick like this since we first got /on/ this boat! Erk's probably a good choice too, unless he's with Serra, because her effects negate the fact that it was /supposedly/ a good choice, and-"  
  
"Hector?" I paused in my long babble, giving the red haired youth an apologetic smile.  
  
"Sorry, kid… I didn't mean to-" /That/ was when I noticed that small tears were running down his smooth cheeks, tainting his beautiful face. The breaths I heard were ragged and shallow as he tried to hide it away from me.  
  
"…" That scene… /that/ scene alone brought me full back into my senses, and out of reflex, I encircled my large arms around him, holding him tightly in my embrace.  
  
And at that moment… all that he was holding… all that he was keeping… suddenly burst out with an array of loud choked sobs, followed by his face being buried into my armor-less chest to try to hide the tears from me.  
  
It was a pathetic attempt though, as I felt the liquid seep into my clothes and give small kisses to my bare chest inside. His arms blindly searched around, running themselves up my own arms until they settled finally with interlocking themselves around my neck. Unfortunately…( maybe Fortunately?) the lack of comfort brought me to pull at his waist until he was now sitting on my lap, face an inch or two below my neck.  
  
And so there we were… in each other's arms as I tried to ease his painful cries by stroking my hand up and down his back, slowly… but /surely/ soothing him.  
  
It took a few minutes to get the situation at hand under control, but it was worth it. My hand continued to absent mindedly run along the redhead's back gently while the aforementioned latter just kept close to me, rubbing his wet cheek on my soaked clothes in maybe… some sort of affectionate-like state? I didn't know, nor did I really cared at the moment.  
  
I didn't care if those affections were real.  
  
I didn't care if there was a dead body next to us.  
  
I didn't even care if Serra was eavesdropping on us in the next room.  
  
All I cared for now was to see his happiness.  
  
A slight tug on the wet part of my clothes snapped me out of my thoughts once again, glancing down to see him finger the fabric in curiosity, and gave a soft frown.  
  
"I… I got your clothes wet. I'm sorry…"  
  
"Huh? Oh, oh these? Nah, they'll dry. I mean, it's onl-"  
  
…  
  
I never got to complete that sentence as I felt warm lips press against mine almost shyly.  
  
That was when I froze, devoid of all movement except the rapid blinking of my eyes to see if this was all some sort of crude joke my seemingly perverted mind had come up with.  
  
…  
  
Nope.  
  
Eliwood was there.  
  
Sitting on /my/ lap.  
  
Kissing me.  
  
I then noticed that I had not done anything back for several seconds and could feel his form start to shake, scared at how my reaction would be. Disgust? Regret? Hate?  
  
But none of those shown as I pushed back against the kiss, deepening it even more.  
  
And once again, I did not care that there was a corpse there. Nor did I care if Serra /was/ eavesdropping.  
  
… I shouldn't be thinking, all my attention should be on Eliwood, and Eliwood alone.  
  
So I just closed up my thoughts and placed both of my hands on his girlish like hips, enjoying the curving feeling I felt as I ran the digits all around.  
  
Oh… how I always dreamt of a day where I could be with him like this… back when we had just met, I always wanted to be close to him. He always like a bundle of sunshine that always shone brightly with anyone he was with, and everyone couldn't help but smile whenever he was around.  
  
He was like the sun itself.  
  
… Thinking again, damnit.  
  
After a minute of keeping our mouths pushed together like that, I began to massage my lips with his own, almost entranced by how soft his plush lips were. His smell… was practically intoxicating, especially since I was so close to him.  
  
I always enjoyed his smell, something between honey and leather. It seemed like an odd pairing to most, but I thought it fit just /perfectly/ with my red headed angel.  
  
I continued to massage his lips, our mouths disconnecting for only a second to release a small moan from both of us until our kiss started to become more passionate… and maybe even /wild/.  
  
One could say that it became more wild when they watched my tongue press into the latter's moist cavern, lapping up his taste greedily, my hands sensing the slight shivers his body imposed as I continued with my work.  
  
I hardly even noticed his hands… slowly moving down my chest… slowly down my abdomen…  
  
… and right onto my belt.  
  
/That/ was when I noticed that I had to stop this.  
  
Almost forcibly, I pulled away from him, my eyes wide in shock at what he was doing while he just looked up in those…. Those… /lust/ filled orbs, snaking his own tongue out to spread over his lips to get a taste.  
  
Damnit…  
  
I should of just agreed with my gut feeling and sneak out before he could even notice me. I was disgusted… disgusted at /myself/.  
  
I had /used/ this confused mind to my own greedy advantages.  
  
… I hated it.  
  
"E-Eliwood. We /have/ to stop. This… this isn't ri-" I was silenced once again as his lips ravaged over mine, dragging his tongue in my own mouth to attract more of my saliva.  
  
I pushed him away, this time, a little more forcibly. Right to where he was now looking up at me from the ground, eyes shining with betrayal.  
  
"H-Hector… /please/. Please, I need this…"  
  
"No you don't Eliwood! You're just confused! All of this shit happened, It's only common for this to happen! I should of known better."  
  
"But… I thought you cared for me."  
  
"Oh?! And what if I don't?!"  
  
…  
  
Shit. The moment I released those god awful words out of my own voice I knew that I had probably made the biggest mistake in my life.  
  
I kept quiet, turning my head to look at something else… the walls, the floor, anything! Anything else… anything else… but…  
  
My head reluctantly turned back to let my eyes gaze at his.  
  
They were silent. Empty. /Dead/.  
  
"… I'm sorry…" His voice was nothing but a soft whisper, and I had to crane my neck to even hear /part/ of it.  
  
But I had no time to react as he suddenly stood up from the floor and ran past me, out the room. Out of my heart. To some secluded place to probably cry miserably. No comfort. No love.  
  
… Alone.  
  
"…" It seems that I am destined to destroy instead of fix.  
  
x x x x x x x x x  
  
Ha! First chapter done! :o I hope you all like, but I still cant help but think that the last part was pretty rushed. Damnit. Xx  
  
But yes… good? Sucked? Please review! Even if it's a flame! I don't mind, really I don't. ;;


	2. BubbleGum, anyone?

**Vows to You  
By: Bren-chan**  
  
**OOC:** Holy fuckola! I didn't know I'd get this much reviews from you guys. Thankyou! Thankyou Thankyou!  
  
Ugh, but I guess I gotta explain to you why I haven't updated any time sooner.  
  
Well, it all started last week on Monday. I FINALLY had the first few paragraphs ready for the 2nd chapter. (Usually, it takes me forever on deciding how to start a chapter, but after that it'll pretty much get done in a faster pace)

BUT I lived in Florida… and not just Florida, but the Northwest side of Florida! Near the BALLS of Florida. And so I had to evacuate from Hurricane Ivan (btw, my house got some roof damage, but that's pretty much it. :D)  
  
So I went and evacuated to Tampa where I stayed there until Friday when Ivan passed and then we got back… we should of gotten back on Friday night, but there was a curfew where I lived and we'd get pulled over since by the time we got there would be like… I dunno, 8 o clock? Yeah, so I stayed in some roach motel with no cable.  
  
The next day we got through some traffic and this police officer totally dissed my dad when he was asking a simple question and we got to where I lived at like… 10 o clock in the morning.  
  
BUT there was no power… and we had NO power until just… checks clock 25 minutes ago. (Which means I was powerless for 2 days straight, thank god not any more)  
  
So here I am, ranting to all of you why I wasn't here, but I'm so happy I got lots of reviews so thank you all! You made my day feel so much better.  
  
And now here comes the part where I answer all your reviews… since I really want to answer a lot of them.  
  
**Reviews:  
  
****Dark Viper:** Thank you my dear cousin for reviewing my fic, even though you don't like yaoi., :P Oh yes, and thank you for revewing this thing twice.  
  
**sucura:** Basically, if Eliwood was a girl, then even GUYS would think they're a great canon couple. But alas, only us yaoi likers shall see fit. :o I'm glad you like it, and there WILL be a lemon soon!  
  
**Amethyst Bubble:** I'm happy you think it's adorable. And I'm sort of surprised myself that there isn't much Hector/Eliwood fics out there. I mean, with all the support it's getting, one would think the R section would be filled with lemons with them. XD  
  
**DeathsRain:** Alas, such thing is true. I wish there were more though, there's a lot of potential with this pairing!  
  
**flamefirefox:** I have to agree with you. Eliwood making the first move is definitely OOC for him, but hey, the poor guy's suffering so you cant really say much about it.  
  
Oh, and about the emphasizing. I'm really sorry if that's annoying you x.x , but I really cant help it sometimes. It's actually part of my writing style to do that, especially when it's 1st person point of view. I don't know, it just makes /me/ (ha ha, emphasize there. X.x ) feel as if the person is really just talking to you and telling you about everything that happens, adding his/her expressions to it by adding emphasis.  
  
But yeah, I speak crazy. :o  
  
And with Hector rambling on and acting like Willeh… Basically, I think of the whole situation and how most people would react to it. I mean, he's mostly disrespectful, but Eliwood is there in a depressed state and Hector didn't purposely get his attention.  
  
Also, he wouldn't want to degrade him more so he's a bit nervous with his words. Which is why his thoughts are more scrambled and he tends to ramble a bit, because he's trying not to speak of the subject, which is actually really hard to when there's a dead body there in the same room.  
  
Eh, and flames… Ha ha, I laugh at flames. They're so fun to read and they brighten my day even more! :D  
But thank you for the warning  
  
**Koriku:** Yeah, I was a little sad too when I was writing this, but don't worry! It'll turn better soon.  
  
Yeah, and about the smell. In my mind I was sort of thinking of objects that would actually harmonize each other in smell, and I'm also trying to fit it into Eliwood himself.  
  
Leather is for his fighting and commanding skills, rough yet very inviting. It's like a protective sort of sense. While Honey is sweet and soft, like what he usually acts when he's with everyone. I can imagine that smell too, and it'd be very intoxicating, especially since I like both. :D  
**  
Nikki:** Will do, will do. XD  
  
**avi17:** Tee hee, even Eliwood not-that-much-likers enjoy this fic! :D Yes, have Hector hug and make sweet sweet love to him. n.n  
  
**Tokii:** Ah, doesn't give a damn. XD I swear, if you look at a lot of the sections here (FFs, KH, Zelda, etc.) Those places are swarming with very graphic hardcore lemons, so if they ban this fic, they'll be hypocrites… which I despise. :D  
  
And with emphasizing… well, that's up in flamefirefox's section, but I usually add emphasis to make it feel like Hector's there talking to you and explaining what happened and how he'd add more emotion to some words to give you… well… I dunno, a clearer picture? How you would feel in his shoes/boots?  
  
**Anime Sage: Kurai :** I cant say that I was actually CRYING when Elbert/Nini died. ( To be honest, I was a little happy when Nini died. I dunno, I try my best not to hate any female characters, but she's just so… /dependent/ on Eliwood. If she was a little more independent, I'd love her. ) But yeah, I was still really sad.  
  
I'm glad you like this! And I'll keep going until… another writers block prevents me from finishing this thing.  
  
And… I think that's it with all the reviews. Like any of you would read this section anyway, but just in case. XD  
  
Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
**Disclaimer: **I dun own this brilliant, yet highly annoying, game of death. For the company that made this was Intelligent systems, and I am not intelligent at all. ;.;  
  
x x x x x x x x x x x x  
  
**Chapter 2: Bubble Gum, anyone?  
Hector's POV  
**  
Stupid!  
  
Stupid! Stupid! /Stupid/!  
  
All I heard in my mind as I hurriedly ran through the corridors were those acid slicked words, spewing dire hatred in my unforgiving direction.  
  
You see Hector, this is why you make such a crappy teddy bear. Your insides are not made of cotton, but of snakes poised ready to strike whoever got too close to you.  
  
And this time, that victim was Eliwood. My beloved Eliwood was caught in this attack, and through my heart I worried for his fragility. How hard had this blown affected him?  
  
…  
  
Oh, who am I kidding?? It was uncalled for in my part, and it clearly devastated him beyond belief. His eyes had actually held so much life when he was in my arms, being embraced so lovingly as I held him close, refusing to let go of that sudden warmth from him.  
  
Yet I blew it all off with my cocky attitude.  
  
Through my gasps for breath I let out a sigh in frustration. No right had come from my wrongs and I knew that. Oh how I knew that. I knew it so much that I didn't notice, that in my process of running like some crazed Brigand, a lone figure that suddenly appeared through the corner and got in my line of path…  
  
… It's pretty obvious what happened.  
  
Even without my armor, my body mass alone was able to knock the figure completely off his… or seemingly her feet and onto the moist, wooden floor. That was when I noticed the unbearably familiar features of this 'mystery person'.  
  
White robes.  
  
Long pink hair.  
  
Blue eyes that sparkled mischief.  
  
Oh Flux…  
  
"Ow! Hector, you big oaf! Watch where you're going next time, will ya?" Serra huffed in annoyance and picked herself up, dusting off the imaginary stains on her white dress.  
  
"Why are you in such a big hurry anyway?? I mean, you're so noisy! I heard your booming footsteps from the other side of the ship for crying out loud!"  
  
"Sorry Serra, but I'm in a bit of a rush here. Have you seen Eliwood?" Might as well get to the point to make this as quick as possible. With Serra, you never know how long you'll stay stuck there, listening to one of her seemingly endless rambles…  
  
"Eli? Oh… Oh yeah! I saw him pass by a minute ago. Geez, I don't think he noticed me when I waved, or anyone else for that matter… I think he was crying actually!" At that fact alone I couldn't help but wince. I couldn't ponder this any further though as the pink haired 'menace' continued on.  
  
"But really, you can't blame him for being so sad! Nobody knows what to do to cheer him up! I wish we can find some way to make him feel better…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Say… Hector? Why do you want to see Eli-san so badly?" My teeth grazed against my bottom lip as I bit into it absent-mindedly.  
  
"I…I…"  
  
"You didn't make him cry did you?? Oh Hector! You're so mean! Cant you see he already have enough in his mind??" I suddenly lurched forward and tried to get passed her, but she blocked the small hallway with her form, legs spread apart so they were touching both sides of the walls and her Mend staff held in a defensive position.  
  
"Serra, I don't really have the ti-"  
  
"Why did you make Eli cry?"  
  
"I never said-"  
  
"You /implied/ it, Hector! Don't think I'm stupid!" She got me there, and she got me bad. I made an attempt to go back the way I came when her voice piped up again.  
  
"You do realize that way is a dead end, right?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You're not… You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" Serra's expression quickly changed from determined to one of those… Serra-like smiles. It was probably a sign of her victory, which I reluctantly agreed to.  
  
"Not in your life!"  
  
"… Fine. Come with me then while I look for him." With that, she immediately stood back to a normal standing position and offered me to pass her before following.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" I replied, obviously in a worse mood than I was a few minutes ago.  
  
"You said you'd tell me what's up with you two! What did you do to Lord Eliwood to make him like that??"  
  
"…"  
  
"Really Hector, stop being an ass…"  
  
"… Promise not to tell a soul?" From behind me, I felt her grin widen.  
  
"I swear upon St. Elimine herself! Cross my heart and hope a shaman would flux me!" Even in the bad condition I was in, I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics.  
  
Serra was truly a sweet girl, but that didn't help the fact that she was so talkative and annoying. She was actually nice company though, if she wasn't giving you a splitting headache.  
  
"… Alright then." And so I told her. I told her everything. About finding him there alone in the cargo room. About him crying in my arms…  
  
… About our passionate kiss.  
  
… Or so I /thought/ it was passionate. In my opinion it was. I mean, it felt so…  
  
So powering.  
  
What surprised me even more was that Serra just stood there and nodded as I told her these things, getting a few gasps and even a sigh, but other than that she never interrupted…  
  
After a minute, we had stopped walking and squatted on one side of the wall as I continued to tell my tale. I could feel my eyes even water up as I recalled the expression on his face when I had said those awful words to him:  
  
_"Oh?! And what if I don't?!"  
  
_I'm such an idiot.  
  
I was even surprised at myself for telling Serra all of this. But I needed someone to vent all of this out to, and I guess I trusted her enough to tell her. Like I had a choice now anyway.  
  
"And so that's what happened." My breaths came in short gasps due to speaking for several minutes to my pink haired comrade. From the corner of my eye, my blue met hers and we just sat there, staring at each other for several seconds before she turned away, deep in thought.  
  
It was hard. It really was. It felt as if my whole fate had rested in her hands as she pondered all of this.  
  
My senses finally noticed that I was biting my lip so hard that it began to bleed. The coppery taste was nauseating, hand lifting up to wipe the crimson liquid away, but it's presence still lingered in my mouth. Oh how I loathed that sense.  
  
"… I'm glad." I practically wretched my head to her, glaring with so much hatred that…  
  
"No, No I'm not glad about what you did. I'm just happy that you got to him first."  
  
"… What?" She could sense the bewilderment in my voice and pouted.  
  
"Hector, you idiot! Haven't you seen how some of the others act towards him! Take, uh… Lyn for example!" Lyn? What did Lyn have to do with all of this?  
  
"Serra, I have no fluxing idea about what you're talking about."  
  
"That's because you're an idiot! Can't you see?? How she always hangs around with him and stuff?" I shook my head in disagreement, which in reply I was given a frustrated growl.  
  
"She /likes/ Eli! And not just her! A lot of people like him like him! Even Ninian!"  
  
"Ninian?"  
  
"YES Ninian! If you weren't such a stupid oaf, you'd see that they're all competing for his attention! But he came to /you/!" Her expression turned soft, and maybe even sincere as she looked at me with a sad smile.  
  
"I'm really happy he chose you. I mean, it's only right since… uh, besides Marcus you've known him the longest. It's as if fate is guiding you two together!" It was of male instinct to roll my eyes at her excitement.  
  
"It's so romantic…"  
  
"Hmph, then why did it shit up this badly?" I saw her scowl and immediately chuckled in spite of myself.  
  
"Well, usually in the books, the guy says or does something really stupid that makes the girl sad."  
  
"Sad?" Completely devastated was more like it.  
  
"Yes, sad. Then he has to go and do something like propose his love to her in front of everyone they know and they'd share a kiss!"  
  
"… You're kidding right?"  
  
"I certainly am not! Read the books yourself. I have one here with me as a matter of fact." I almost barely had any time to duck as a small book flew over my head and landed a foot away from me.  
  
"…"  
  
"If that book is damaged, I'm completely blaming you for it so Canas can flux /you/!" My eyes rolled again while my hand reached behind me and took a firm grip on the inanimate object to bring it up to my face.  
  
It wasn't anything special. Just a normal blue colored book with a pink ribbon sticking out he front. Probably Serra's bookmark or something…  
  
"And… exactly /how/ will this book help me with the situation?"  
  
"You can read it and can relate to the guy and realize how stupid you were!"  
  
"But I already know how stupid I am!"  
  
"Good! You can feel even stupider then!" I threw my hands up in defeat, muttering a colorful stream of insults under my breath while Serra, all the while, continued to smile at my frustration.  
  
"Anyway, I suggest you not go and see Eli again tonight." My head snapped up in reflex, and I was about to protest until she held her hand up for me to stop.  
  
"Sometimes it's best to leave him to sort things out for his own once in a bit. He'll probably feel at least a little better by the morning." She gave me a smile of reassurance, but I kept my grim face.  
  
"Serra, I wouldn't be complaining about that plan… /if/ Eliwood and I didn't share the same room… and the same /bed/!" I only frowned even more as her smile turned upside down at an instant.  
  
"Oh, oops… Sorry Hector. I completely forgot all about that!"  
  
"Some help you are…"  
  
"Hey! Hey! I'm trying my best here!" I just simply sighed and rubbed my temples a bit.  
  
"No… No, I'm sorry. I'm just under a lot of stress now."  
  
"Well then, let's go up to the deck and mingle with some people for a bit until you're sure Eli is asleep! Then you can sneak in and wait until tomorrow morning to sort things out." It didn't sound like a good plan in my opinion… But hey? I can't do any better.  
  
"Fine…" How I voiced those words seemed like I was surrendering to Nergal himself, and Serra gave a pout before grabbing my arm and dragging me through the rest of the hall.  
  
"You can also go and read that book I gave you!"  
  
"Sure…" Like I'd actually read it…  
  
Well, maybe if I was bored or something, but /only/. The stupid thing did seem a little interesting though.  
  
"Stupid thing…"  
  
"Oh, you mean yourself?"  
  
"…" Damn, she got me there too. My sighs could practically cover the small endless hallway we were in, with Serra's giggles soon filling the atmosphere as well as we finally made it to the stairs, her tugs became harder as if I was some rag doll.  
  
I gave a small growl in protest, but other than that I let her drag me up.  
  
…  
  
I think I was the only one to notice this but … as we passed a nearby hall, my glance caught a pair of crimson eyes boring dangerously at me.  
  
Hatred.  
  
So much hatred.  
  
But I had no more time to look for any more distinguishable features as Serra gave one more heave and dragged me out onto the deck.  
  
…  
  
Odd indeed.  
  
x x x x x x x x x x x  
  
I think I'll stop there for now. I know! I know! This chapter is so short. X.x But these are one of those places where you seem that stopping is like… /necessary/.  
  
I was originally gonna make this like… 3 or 4 chapters, but it looks like it's gonna be a lot longer. XD Meaning, I'll need to add in a lot more of the other characters as well! /Meaning/ H/E wont be the only pairing.  
  
Nope nope! There'll most likely be a lot more pairings (Ranging from yaoi, yuri, AND het) So yeah, keep your eyes out for that.  
  
And for the weirdness of the last few sentences on this chapter. O.o In order for me to make this go on longer, there MUST be an antagonist. :o And for you people who have a good guess on who it is, AND like that person, I'm really sorry! X.x  
  
I like that person too… sorta. But conflict is a MUST. Yeah, as to /why/ I'm putting that warning-like thing up, it's usually from my own past experiences. –shrugs-  
  
I'm also really proud of myself! I toned down my emphasizing in the chapters a great bit deal. Once again, I'm sorry that it bothered you. X.x  
  
Oh, and Serra. She deserves more respect, and I like her a lot. XD So you're going to see A LOT of her throughout the whole thing. Don't like it? Go fuck yourselves. .  
  
Um… one more thing before I leave you to touch the very shiny Review button, I'm planning on starting another fic here.  
  
Main Pairings: M/G, K/G ( :D –pets teh G- )  
  
But it's gonna be one of those weird fucked up fics with too much symbolism and many… MANY taboos. Hell, I don't even know if I might even do it. XD So I have no idea why I'm telling you all of this, but of course I'm just that nice of a person. .  
  
Actually, if anyone of you are interested in this, leave something in your review (If I even get one. XD ) about wanting to read it, and I'll place my summary of it on the next chapter.  
  
The reason why I'm not doing it now is because I haven't gotten everyone's roles done yet.  
  
… Okay, this ending OOC is going a bit too long. x.x –scuttles off-  
  
…  
  
Touch.  
l  
l  
l  
v


	3. Jealousy is but only a human fault right...

**Vows to You  
By: Bren-chan  
  
OOC: **Dude! Are there really so many reviews?? Preposterous! XD You all must feel really sorry for me. n.n But I'm so happy nonetheless!  
  
Okay, enough thanking… I must answer the reviewnesses! :o

**Reviews:  
  
chibilinnet: **Nu… not Hurricane Mary. X.x I already had to deal with Ivan! u.u; And yes, Serra is full of kickass!  
**  
DeathsRain:** Yup yup, another chappie and I'm grateful that you really like it! :D –pets Serra- And she reminds me a lot like Yuffie from FF7 for being pretty headstrong and of course a little from Selphie from FF8 due to her bouncy upbeat attitude. And I love both characters, so I just cant help but adore the pink haired Freak. n.n  
  
But I feel accomplished to have people who normally hate her actually… maybe like her in this? O.o  
  
… I must reply to /your/ H/E fics! :o –makes a note to do so in a bit-  
  
**avi17: **Tee hee! :D I hope the fic I'm planning will turn out good. I guess I usually think of good plots, it's just that… I don't have the heart to ruin them by writing it. x.x But I'm confident with this one, so yeah, I'll write the summary. n.n  
  
Oh, and the chapter title? If you're talking about last chapter's… At first, I thought it'd be a good title because Serra's hair is the color of most bubble gum, and she's also gonna be one of the main people in this fic.  
  
But then later I began to think it was very similar to her personality. Bubble gum is very sweet, so one really enjoys chewing it. First, it's very stiff (Her being headstrong. ) and you gotta chew it a bit (Hang out with her) before it starts getting softer and more enjoyable to chew.  
  
But if you begin to blow it (As in, if you make fun of Serra or are in an argument with her) sometimes, it becomes a nuisance and ends up bursting over your whole face. (Her 'whiny' attitude and stuff)  
  
But yeah.  
  
If that isn't the title you're talking about, you can tell me which one you don't get and I'll gladly be able to explain. :D  
  
And update soon I shall!  
  
**flamefirefox: **Yup! I worked nonstop on that chapter for you guys, which is why there's so many mistakes! :D  
  
Erm… but anyway, yeah… Poor Hector, he needs to get laid. :3 But yeah, it'll work out /eventually/.  
  
YAY! Another Serra liker! And I have to agree with you, Priscilla likes too many people. Xx I feel really bad now, because I used Priscilla in my game more than Serra. XD; But that's ONLY because she's mounted and can move around a lot more, and I really needed that.  
  
… Smelly random Renault. :o He reminds me of the last boss on FF9. Just so… random. .  
  
Whee, and I absolutely love a crazy blood lusting Karel. XD But it's only between Chapter 19-20 right now, so they no meet him yet. u.u  
  
And Raven? … Maybe. XD Don't wanna spoil. But you'll see later on in this chapter.  
  
Yay! That's 2 people wanting to listen about my fic! n.n I shall not fail you! … I hope!  
  
**Amethyst Bubble: **Most of the time, my excuse is laziness too. XD Either laziness, or I'm inspirationally stressed (which happens a lot) So yeah.  
  
Yeah, the hurricane was really bad. x.x A lot of people actually lost their entire homes, and some of my friends are still without power. So I'm really grateful that only our roof got damaged, and nothing more. And yes, Serra deserves A LOT more respect!  
  
**Nikki: **XD; Actually, I'm sort of glad the hurricane came, gave me more time to think of what I was going to do with this instead of just rushing in, but yes…  
  
Internet is MY life too! ;.; The only things that kept me alive was my SP (Which of course, had Fire Emblem in it. XD ) and the phone conversations I had with someone very special to me. :D  
  
Whee! I get thumbs! :o Do I get fingers too? XD  
  
**Kate: **Fweh, I knew I could of done better… but don't you just hate it when you proof read a chapter 50 million times and when you post it you notice an error?? X.x; And there really isn't much H/E fics… which there should. X.x Especially since they're like a canon couple!  
  
… Maybe it's Nini. XD But I wont spoil you either!  
  
**Blitz: **Ooh, cousins! :D Cousins are unbearably spiffy, like the younger one I have who's a GUY who read this. XD And it looks like 2 people are thinking Nini!  
  
**Korkiku: **As for the same bed bit, I was trying to be a little realistic. X3 I mean, since Fargus' ship doesn't look very big in the first place, with 20 people suddenly joining in with a large enough crew as it is! … I don't really think there'd be a lot of people who'd get their own bed, let alone their own rooms! XD  
  
And since Hector and Eli knew each other for 10 years, it'd be common sense to have them share one because… well… I dunno! It's common sense?? And of course, /what/ author wouldn't go and take advantage of 2 very /young/ and very /feisty/ men sharing the same bed? 3  
  
And multiple pairings is a very good thing to write about, keeps the reader AND the author entertained instead of just seeing the same couple over and over again.  
  
The formatting… I'm glad you're not annoyed by it. XD But I really gotta stop doing so much of it so often. So I guess this is good practice for helping me stop. I'd use italics, but then I'd be having to actually MOVE my mouse up all the way to the italic button… type in the word… and unitalicyzed the font again. XD Which of course, MANY people are too lazy to do.  
  
Yay! Ficcy request thing. n.n Don't worry, the summary shall be put there.  
  
And as for the title, avi17's review answering thing has it, but if you're too lazy, it's basically the title that portrays Serra since she's going to have a very big role in this, so the title is dedicated to her.  
  
**Icy AngelWings: **Details? … What details? XD Oh, you mean the crappy excuses to try to sound smart and know what I'm doing? :D –gets smacked- x.x!  
  
Aw, but thankyou. n.n And I shall try to update more often to bring all of you who read this into a world of contempt… and stuff.  
  
**Dark Viper: **… What? What is /this/? o.o My cousin, who is seemingly homophobic, thinks that H/E is a good couple?? D –rubs it in your face- Aw, and everyone's opinions mean something! What you say is true, and if Eli or Hector were a girl, it'd probably be the official canon of the game.  
  
Pff, and I totally disagree with you that this was made by a great person. XD But I'm touched nonetheless. Thank you, dear cousin. :D  
  
**Anime Sage: Kurai :** Aw… you should give some of those girls another chance! I don't mind Ninian, I really like Serra… and well, I haven't used Vaida enough to get her personality yet. –shrugs- I also really love Nino and Lyn, but that's just me.  
  
**Fennix: **My work is good? O.o Yay! :D And yes, I totally agree with you about not there being enough of those two together. But yeah…  
  
And yes, Eliwood is very cute.  
  
x x x  
  
Okay, before I start, some warnings…  
  
First off, there WILL be more shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, and also a bit of het. Don't like shounen-ai? Think shoujo-ai is disgusting? Think that het is the work of Lucifer himself? Too bad!  
  
Most of the time, the fic will be told from 1st person POV, but I will occasionally do 3rd person if it's necessary. Hector also won't be the only speaker. There'll be sides from different people, like from Serra, and even to Eliwood himself.  
  
Um, and for you who are interested in my plot summary for my new fic, it's right at the bottom Author's Notes. n.n So you can decide to read that first, or just enjoy this fic for now.  
  
I can also see some of you guessing about who the red-eyed enigmatic person is. Well… I'll just say this… I NEED an antagonist, so this'll probably be the only PURPOSELY made OOC. XD  
  
One more added effect… my chapters shall now be LONGER (Hurray! :D ) Seriously, I cant stand writing chapters that's less than 3000-4000 words. X.x;;  
  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, Yuri, mild swearing, sexual situations, FUTURE lemons, and all that lovely shit.  
  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor will I ever own, Fire Emblem. ULNESS Intelligent Systems feel sorry for me too and decide to give me all ownership of it. XD  
  
(I write my OOC/ N/As too long. –smacks them-)  
  
x x x x x x x x  
  
**Chapter 3: Jealousy is but only a Human Fault… right?  
Hector's POV  
**  
x x x x x x x x**  
  
**"We're here!"  
  
" I think I can see that Serra, but I could just be mistaken of course." I spat out sarcastically as we reached the deck, her arm still tightly interlocked with mine.  
  
"Seeing as it's you Hector, I can believe that." She replied heatedly back as she dragged me across the deck. Probably to find some people to 'mingle' with…  
  
We caught only a few people's attentions, and even there it was only for a few seconds, which I was eternally grateful for. People can mind their own goddamn business.  
  
… But I couldn't help but inwardly agree with the girl's proposition to going up outside. Breathing in the salty atmosphere of the sky, my previous migraine had completely disappeared, only leaving a shell of relaxation.  
  
Or… as relaxed as I /can/ be with all the twist of events.  
  
But still, it was nice. Calm breeze, gentle rocking-  
  
"Hugh-!" And of course, Guy's sickened voice ringing through the ears of anyone within a 50 foot radius. With the noise coming from my left, I let my head reflexively turn that way, not surprised to spot the young Sacaen leaning ungracefully over the side of the ship.  
  
Matthew was next to him, reassuring the green haired youth while gently rubbing his back, a smirk lying over his pale lips.  
  
"I don't see why you should eat if you're just going to waste it like that…" The thief started, giving Guy a good pat on the back while the latter continue to chuck out his dinner, getting up sluggishly a moment after to glare at him.  
  
"S-shut up, Mathew! C-cant you go and b-bother so-… so… Hugh-!" The kid gets motion sickness on horses! It's fully expected for him to get seasick too.  
  
"Poor Guy, I almost feel sorry for him…" Serra piped up, almost making me jump. Damn, I'm so used to having her chatter, that I nearly forgot she was standing right next to me, watching the same scene take place.  
  
But I couldn't blame her. It was always entertaining to see the two young men bicker over the most trivial things.  
  
"Guy… Guy, how much did you eat anyway? "  
  
"Hugh…" Guy couldn't… and probably didn't even /want/ to answer that question. Because that meant thinking of food, and thinking of food probably wasn't the smartest thing to do right now.  
  
"At least we know the fish aren't gonna waste it."  
  
"Ew! Gross, Matthew!" The aforementioned thief quickly turned his attention over to us and gave a mischievous smirk, but didn't move from his spot behind the Sacaen.  
  
"Greetings Lady Serra and Lord Hector. How are you this fine evening?"  
  
"Hugh…"  
  
"How rude, Guy! Don't you have any manners?" The thief taunted, giving a hard pat to the youth's back, triggering another series of unpleasant noises. I felt Serra wince at the sound next to me.  
  
"Guy can be excused from his… er… 'manners'. I think he's sort of preoccupied right now."  
  
"Ah, no no Lady Serra. He must be punished for his actions! We should toss him off this very ship!" At an instant, Guy's head lifted up again, braid smacking threateningly on the thief's forehead, receiving a slight wince from him. Must of hurt…  
  
"W-WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard what I said, Guy! We should toss you off this ship and forget you all together. Such a waste of good favors though…" I sensed that the Sacaen was about to haughtily reply back, yet a rather conveniently timed wind resulted in the gentle slow rocking of the large vessel, immediately silencing the young teen.  
  
And so we all watched, watched as Guy's head disappeared over the ship once again, followed by such lovely sounds of pure… agony shall we say?  
  
But instead of giving a look of grotesque like Serra, or cackling maniacally like Matthew, my face was covered with pity.  
  
"Maybe… Maybe we'll see you later, Matthew?" A hand has now tugging almost violently on my arm, and I turned to meet her pleading face, silently nodding.  
  
"Er, yeah. Maybe we'll see you two later when Guy is feeling better?"  
  
"Oh, alright then! Damnit Guy, you ruined a possibly nice conversation between the nobility!" A silent mutter came from Guy's throat as we continued our way passed them, but I couldn't get a good majority of what he was saying, only 'water', 'hate', and… more hate.  
  
But what's expected to come from his mouth whenever he was nearby the sandy-haired colored thief?  
  
"I'm glad I don't get seasick like that, right Hector?" I snapped my head over to Serra, giving her the best reassuring grin I could muster.  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"  
  
"Oh… oh no Serra, everything is just fine! We're just coming back from a nice cruise, Lord Elbert's alive and well and having a good time with his son, who is NOT crying alone in the dark on our room, and-" Serra's hands were quickly waving in front of her in a defensive notion.  
  
"Alright! Alright, I get it Hector! Sheesh…" The smile I once mustered was now completely wiped from my face. Damn it all…  
  
"Why don't we just go and find someone else to talk to, okay?" My voice shown how tired I was, but I knew better to heed the girl's warnings with not bothering Eliwood. I mean, it /was/ the right thing right? … Right?  
  
"Hmm, oh! I know! Let's go bother Erk!" My step stopped midway and slowly faltered a bit.  
  
"Do you think that's wise? I don't think he'd like to see you…"  
  
"Nonsense! He /always/ likes to see me!" I smacked my forehead.  
  
"What if he's with Priscilla?"  
  
"Then we can go and talk to her too!"  
  
"What if they're kissing?"  
  
"Well… uh… we can talk to them when they're done!"  
  
"What if they're doing more?"  
  
"… Hector, are you implying that I can't do things like that because I'm under the order of St. Elimine?"  
  
"No, I just felt like getting you mad."  
  
"Too bad, I'm not mad, but I'm starting to worry about /you/." It seemed our feet had let us to the other side of the ship, where a few other members of our small army were residing. I ignored them for a few moments to reply back to Serra's remark.  
  
"Worry about me?" I saw her lips form a pout and punched my arm, only to give a slight squeak and recoil back a second later.  
  
"Ow… oh, oh what? Yeah, I'm really worried about you Hector, asking all these weird questions like that!"  
  
"I told you I was only doing it because-"  
  
"Because what?" As if on cue, mine and Serra's heads followed the sound of that third voice, finding a very confused Canas lethargically holding onto a book he was probably reading when we strode over absent mindedly. The scholar blinked at us once before recognizing his fault.  
  
"Oh, oh dear me, I'm sorry. I was just curious with your conversation and couldn't help but add my own dialogue in it. How rude of me…" I saw Serra frown before skipping over to the violet haired man and patted his back in reassurance.  
  
"Aw, it's okay Canas! Me and Hector were just trying to find some people to talk to. Because, I mean, it /is/ a nice night tonight, right? We can talk to you if you're not too busy with that book of yours."  
  
"Oh, certainly not Serra, I can continue it later. We can converse with Erk and Priscilla as well." Erk?

… Oh. While I was too busy keeping my attention at one space, I now noticed the young mage with equally violet hair sitting a few feet away, whispering something to the young redhead. Both seemed pretty deep in their conversation though, which is probably why Erk hadn't gone up and flee yet.  
  
Serra, after giving the confused shaman a swift pat on the head, finally noticed the presence of the mage and gave out a loud squeak, which I like to call her battle cry, and firmly wrapped her arms around the latter's neck, nearly choking him.  
  
"S-Serra-!"  
  
"Erky! Here you are! I was looking for you!"  
  
"You mean, you suggested to look for him, but you didn't really."  
  
"Shut up Hector…" I shrugged, instantly feeling sorry for Erk. She seemed to have pretty much a death grip on him. And from the looks of it, he also seemed to be losing air.  
  
"S… Serra!"  
  
"Yes Erky?"  
  
"Breathe…!"  
  
"Oh? It /is/ a really nice night tonight. With so much air you can breath that-… Erk? Erk??" Finally understanding, Serra quickly let go and watched as the teen fell over and began gasping to renew his loss.  
  
I stole a glance at Priscilla, who was sitting quietly as usual. I could see a small pang of… something from the look of her face as she watched the two, but I instantly shrugged it off. I shouldn't worry about other people's feelings since I already have to deal with my own and a certain redhead's.  
  
"I'm so sorry Erk! You should of told me I was choking you!" Lavender orbs glared at her before the owner sighed, slowly getting up from the wooden floor as to not get a dizzy spell. I was surprised that he didn't pass out from that attack.  
  
And I was even more surprised that Canas hadn't gotten back to reading, since of course, this is what usually happened between the two young teens. Readjusting his monocle, the shaman suddenly stood up and gave a quick bow.  
  
" I just realized I must accompany someone somewhere else at the moment. Good evening to you, Lord Hector." And with a whisk of a cape he was gone. Odd… wonder what he was in such a rush for?  
  
"Um… bye?" Serra's voice quickly caught my attention back though.  
  
"Aren't you glad to see me, Erky??"  
  
"No."  
  
"Even just a little?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Erk, you're so mean!" He simply shrugged.  
  
"I'm just telling the truth." Priscilla's reaction, which once proclaimed sadness, was starting to become a bit lighter, either because she found this amusing… or she found this amusing /and/ that the two magic wielders were bickering at one another.  
  
Jealousy perhaps?  
  
"Erk, you should really do something with your hair. It's all frizzy now!"  
  
"It is /not/ frizzy!"  
  
"Whenever in doubt, go speak to a trout!"  
  
"Serra… that made absolutely no sense whatsoever…"  
  
"Don't blame me! I read it in some book a while back!"  
  
"What a bunch of useless nonsense. Trouts can't even speak!"  
  
"The book never said that the trout could speak back, idiot!" In my opinion, it made sense, and from the look of Erk's face it made sense in his mind too.  
  
"…"  
  
" Ha! I got you there! 1 for Serra, zip for Erk! I'm on a roll!"  
  
"… Don't you have anything better to do than plague us with your presence?" The mage asked after taking a few deep breaths to reassure himself.  
  
"Not really, me and Hector were just wandering around…" I gave a slight cough to get their attention.  
  
"… You and Hector?" Oh no, don't say that Priscilla… Her glance met mine and I frowned.  
  
"What? Oh! No no, Erky! It's not like that…" Serra started, twirling her hair onto one of her fingers.  
  
"Besides, Hector already loves-" With speed that I did not know that I possessed, my hand quickly clamped over the girl's mouth, dragging her away from Erk.  
  
"I'm completely single. Now shut up Serra."  
  
"Mm! Mmhmmmph!" From the corner of my eye, I saw the young mage give us both a questionable look… or at least as questionable as he could muster from his permanently serious face.  
  
"… Who?" My glare quickly silenced his curious mind, receiving a small 'Eep' from Priscilla as well.  
  
…  
  
"AUGH! SERRA!" Feeling a sharp bite on my palm, my hand recoiled back almost instantly from the girl's mouth. Now… how was I supposed to predict something like that??  
  
"… Ew, Hector. You should wash your hands, Ick. Ick…" Well, at least I got her back somehow, even though I decided to ignore the insultive side to it as well. Why spoil your semi-victory?  
  
"Erk…" Through Erk's laughter and Serra's random noises, I heard Priscilla speak quietly to the mage in her normal demeanor. That caught his attention quickly and gave her a questioning glance.  
  
"I would really like it if we talked… alone." At an instant, Serra froze and pouted, crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh, flux it! We were about to leave anyway, you don't have to imply your rudeness!" I saw Priscilla give a light glare before making a silent pleading notion towards the mage, who just shook his head.  
  
"Ah, no, we can leave. We were just about to before you came." The pink haired teen's pout quickly turned into a small frown as she watched Erk tug Priscilla away to who knows where.  
  
"Erky…"  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Huh?? Me? Jealous?? Ha! Erk and Pris must be talking about something important. No harm done in that." I saw her try to force out a cocky grin. Oh how fake it really was.  
  
"Serra…"  
  
"Hector, don't worry about me! I've got my own back on this one. You should worry more on Eli." Oh right… Eliwood. I gave a quick glance at the stars and asked curiously.  
  
"Do you think he'd be asleep by now?" Her grin faltered a bit.  
  
"Hardly. It's still too early."  
  
"Damnit, when is it going to /not/ be early??"  
  
"Woah! It's only been 10 minutes you know, since we came here. You're so impatient, you big oaf…"  
  
"Can you really blame me for being impatient?"  
  
"Nah, I couldn't blame you. But you have to stop worrying a bit! You'll get gray hairs before you can even blink!" I snorted at her comment, not even noticing my hand flinging itself into my hair until it was already midway deep. I only glared even more at the young teen's snorts of laughter.  
  
"Come on! Lets go talk to some other people. See, there's Lucius!" My glance quickly edged to the monk and sighed.  
  
"Fine fine, let's go…"  
  
"Yippee!"  
  
x x x x x  
  
**2nd POV  
  
**x x x x x  
  
I silently watched as his eyes met mine, and I glared into them with all my might to show my infuriated state.  
  
How dare… how /dare/ he!  
  
If my steps were more skilled and slick, I knew I would of made it to Lord Eliwood's presence before the latter, but alas I faltered, and my chance for comforting his Lord's emotions were nearly shredded into bits and pieces by the man that stood quite close to my presence then.  
  
"…" I could feel my sudden sigh filling through the empty corridors as I made my way back to my room, where Nils waited patiently.  
  
It's just… not fair. I knew I could have been better company with him than Lord /Hector/. My smile only grew as I let his name drip like acid in my mind. He wasn't even fully fit to be a noble in the first place.  
  
I've heard stories about his arrogance in the nobility, which seemed to lighten my previously dark mood. But… that still didn't change the little scene that took place in the cargo room.  
  
I winced. I could only describe it as sudden desperation on Lord Eliwood's part, but why did it have to be him? Him out of everyone else?? If it had been Lady Lyndis instead, I would of shrugged it off easily, awaiting for another chance to be with the redhead alone.  
  
I just… ugh!  
  
And out of absent minded judgment, my chest lightly bumped into the door of my shared room, knocking my thoughts off.  
  
"Oh…" Hand reaching for the doorknob, I felt myself turn it and push, revealing the dimly lighten room with my sibling partially tucked in bed. His unruly light green hair flowing over the pillows effortlessly.  
  
"Nini!" The smile on his face only made me smile as well. Nils… my brother, the closest person I have to me…  
  
"Evening, Nils. Were you just about to go to sleep?"  
  
"Uh-huh, but I'm waiting for Canas to show up so he can read me a story!" And as if on cue, I heard a slight rapping noise on the recently closed door behind me.  
  
My hand trailed over the brass knob once again and opened it, showing in the young shaman into the small room.  
  
"Ah, Good Evening! I'm sorry I'm late, but I was caught up in conversation with Lady Serra and Lord Hector." I flinched at his name, silently cursing under my breath. And from the looks of it, the latter seemed to sense my distress with a look of confusion. I only smiled sheepishly back.  
  
"I think, I'm going to go and take a walk." Nils gave a noise of protest in my direction.  
  
"But Ninian! Don't you want to hear a story?" The shook of my head gave him his answer.  
  
"No, I don't… really feel in the mood to listen. But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it yourself!"  
  
"Okay…" His frown only stood there for a second before covering it up with a large grin, hopping off the bed to drag a chair over to the aforementioned object before jumping back in.  
  
"Well, don't stay up late too long, Nini. You know how early a lot of the people here wake up!" My nod was swift, as were my feet when I approached his form.  
  
It wasn't much, but the kiss I gave to him on his forehead seemed to calm his previously excited demeanor and pulled back.  
  
"Goodnight Nils…"  
  
"Night Ninian. Don't trip over anything!" I gave a quick nod and let Canas move over to the chair to sit down, opening an old brown book before him.  
  
"I think you'd like this story. It's about a young man who finds these magic beans and sprouts a magic beanstalk that reaches high up into the clouds, where a giant lives."  
  
"It sounds so exciting, Canas!" I retreated a few steps back, watching as the two conversed quietly to each other. My form slowly hit the door and I reached for it, silently exiting out of the small room.  
  
"Alright, let's start then… Eh-hem… Once upon a time, there was a poor village, where…"  
  
x x x  
  
My feet seemed to have a mind of their own as I was guided down the darkened hallways of this ship, stopping in the corridor where…  
  
… Why, where Eliwood's quarters were! Maybe he'll be there? It's a good possibility that he would, with the stunt he managed to pull off shortly ago.  
  
…  
  
My mind was made up. This would probably be the only chance on this ship that I'd be able to have his company all to myself.  
  
And so, slowly, yet very surely, I walked lightly over to the wooden door. My actions hesitated a bit before I finally brought my hand up to knock gently on the object.  
  
…  
  
No answer.  
  
I frowned. I was sure he would he here, I could almost feel-  
  
"Y… Yes?" I heard his voice then and there, even though it was probably even barely a whisper, a possible figment of my imagination. But I heard a slight shuffling noise there after before the door in front of me opened completely.  
  
There he stood, looking quite weary already without the added accessories to accompany it. A simple white cotton nightgown that was probably a size or two too large hung lethargically over his thin form. The headband he usually wore wasn't in his presence, letting semi long strands to shape over his face.  
  
My teeth absent mindedly clung to my lip as I caught a sight of his eyes. They were… empty.  
  
… I'd have to get Hector back at this some how. How /dare/ he make Lord Eliwood turn into this pitiful sight!  
  
But instead of showing hatred, my scarlet eyes shown sadness at this picture.  
  
"Lord Eliwood… May… May I accompany you for a few minutes?" I smiled when his eyes seemed to light up a little, and stepped back a bit.  
  
"Of course, Ninian. Please, do come in." He motioned me inside and closed the door, his hand lightly over my shoulder as he guided me over to his bed and sat down, motioning me to do so as well.  
  
So I did.  
  
"Lord Eliwood… are you sure I should invade your privacy like this? You look quite tired…" I really didn't want to go, but right now his well-being was more important than my own selfish goals.  
  
"Of course not, Ninian. I'd really like some company right now, if you really don't mind…"  
  
"Of course I don't mind! You've been feeling down lately, and I thought it would be appropriate to try to cheer you up." My smile only grew wider as his did as well.  
  
"Ninian…"  
  
"/But/… you look so tired now. You should get some sleep to rest your mind." His smile faltered a bit into a frown.  
  
"… but…" I pressed my finger over his lips, silencing him. How soft and velvety they were…  
  
"We can talk tomorrow in the morn. Right now, you really need sleep, Lord Eliwood… But I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." His smile slowly formed again and gave a soft nod, silently laying himself on the bed while I draped the blanket over his thin form.  
  
He was like a child… So innocent there, I almost felt guilty for feeling like I had a few minutes ago.  
  
…  
  
He was a sleep already? I blinked. I never had quite expected him for be /that/ exhausted, but I was relieved that he would be able to rest easily tonight.  
  
"…" Forward… gently forward, I placed my lips over his forehead, stroking his pale cheek lightly before retreating back with a soft frown.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Lord Eliwood…"  
  
x x x x x x x  
  
Finally! X.x This took me a bit, but it's longer than the other chapters, so I'm content. XD Sorry for the grammatical errors you find. I read it a few times, and so did my beta reader, but yeah…  
  
Um, and a lot of couples were implied in this thing. XD  
  
… And no, Canas/Nils isn't one of them. :D;  
  
Pedophile fans: Aw…  
  
Oh, don't worry, I think they're a great couple too! n.n  
  
PF: Yay! :D  
  
Other people: … -throw rotten tomatoes at her .o  
  
x.x!  
  
… And I know this is sorta light since it's supposed to be rated R, but I needed just a few random fillers… but I promise the angst shall come back soon! :o  
  
But um… what was I going to say? Oh yes… here's a short summary for my upcoming fic, which I might either write very soon, when I get to being half complete with this fic, or when I complete this fic all together… or maybe I might not write it at all. X.x It's an AU. :D_  
  
In the dirty streets of an unknown metropolis, hope lies faint in that of the current citizens of this nightmarish scene. Adults are covered in the robes of greed and hate, while children lie helpless in the streets for those who are sadistic. Rich and poor are at the utmost ends of each other, where either one was bathing in pools of diamonds while others have yet to bathe in years…  
  
This dark, dreary atmosphere was something they were all used to, especially what lies underground, where organizations from all kinds earn their living by picking off those they were assigned to kill…  
  
_

_But all is not completely dark, for a single sanctuary is placed away, far away from this enigmatic conspiracy. Where children were fortunate enough to be taken in and given the purities and moralities of that who is named St. Elimine…  
  
2 people, both tainted with their stained hands holding the bloods of thousands of their victims, seem to find content in each other's lives by advertising their false love.  
  
Yet, when a single child, who's often radiance was beyond any form of innocence, is targeted upon, by what ends will they meet to obtain this soul's love?  
__  
_… Yeah, crappy I know. :D –smacks it-  
  
ONE more think before I leave you all to… maybe review. XD I've been wondering about this setting for a bit… should it take place ALL throughout their voyage back to land? Or throughout the rest of the game? Just wondering…  
  
…  
  
Touch please. ;.;  
l  
l  
v_  
_


	4. Lecherous Thoughts

**Vows to You  
By: Bren-chan  
  
OOC: **… I smack this. .o –does so-  
  
… Holy Crapola. Oo I didn't know that there was some regulation where you cant answer the reviews you got in the beginning. Bleh, I don't want this thing removed like my other fic. -.- I can understand why /that/ one got removed because it was in script form.  
  
But really…these rules are getting really ridiculous now. XD So yeah, if you reviewed… and you wanna see what replied, it'll be at the end of each chapter from now on.  
  
-shrugs- It seems practical though. Someone might be asking for some sort of spoiler, so I guess I'll respect that purpose. But if there's any other, it better be a damn good one. .o  
  
x x x x x  
  
There really isn't a lot to be added here, except the fact that I'm still not sure about the whole span of this fic. But I'll try to continue it as much as I can without… dying. :D  
  
**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai, het, mild swearing, and all that lovely shit.  
  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem, yet Fire Emblem owns my soul. n.n  
  
x x x x x x x  
  
**Chapter 4: Lecherous Thoughts  
Hector's POV  
  
**x x x x x x x  
  
"So, let me get this straight; you're trying to find Raven?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"And you've been doing it for the past… 20 minutes, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh…"  
  
"But you haven't found him yet, so you finally gave up and you're now here alone…"  
  
"You seem to have it all ri-"  
  
"Alone and lost, you're completely vulnerable and helpless, and so you're here; weeping with sadness on the inside as the inner torments of your mind capsize over your thoughts and drowning you in your sorrow…"  
  
"…"  
  
"WHICH, by the way, is why we found you here spacing out."  
  
"Actually, you have the last two comments wrong. I was just pondering about how all that cheese in those little croissants Lowen makes doesn't burn. I mean, he /does/ seem to leave it in there or an awfully long time…"  
  
"… Lucius?"  
  
"Yes Serra?"  
  
"Shut up for a moment, and let me dream that I'm actually smart."  
  
"Alright…"  
  
I figured it was wise just to keep out of a conversation whenever Serra tries to be logical. Because really, Serra and logical was practically an oxymoron; it's only fate.  
  
"Hector! Are you practicing to be a mime?" But being as tall as I was, I don't think I would have been invisible for too long…  
  
"No Serra, I'm not trying to be a mime…"  
  
"That's good, because mimes aren't good at sex!" I heard Lucius give a slight gasp and I turned to him, catching his appalled expression.  
  
"What in St. Elimine's dead body are you talking about?!" I literally had to scream out, causing both of the smaller figures beside me to jump in surprise, the young teen sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Well, it's true! I read it in this book-"  
  
"Oh god, not another book!"  
  
"-And this guy said 'Well, at least I don't give blowjobs like a mime!' and then this other guy said 'What the hell?! That makes no sense!' and then the former guy replied by saying 'It /does/ if you ever got one from- RAVEN!"  
  
"… You mean, Raven gives blowjobs like a mime?" At this moment, I was surprised by two things. One, I was actually listening to what Serra said. And two, her sudden reference with the stoic mercenary.  
  
"I do… what?" … Ah, well that crosses out the 2nd thing I was surprised by. Quickly turning around, my cobalt eyes met that of a rather confused crimson, yet it still showed signs of, surprise surprise, anger.  
  
"Lucius." His voice drawled out in his own infamous monotone voice towards the blond monk.  
  
"Um, yes, Raven?" The latter replied a little sheepishly, my sight catching the sudden fidgeting in his figure. Hmm, and all this time I thought Lucius was actually immune to Raven's death glare.  
  
"What were you talking-"  
  
"Bad Raven! Bad! You left Lucius alone to drown in his sadness!" I, quite simply, smacked my forehead at Serra's sudden outburst.  
  
"Serra…"  
  
"No, Hector! Raven left Lucy all alone and Lucy was trying really hard to find him! That's rude beyond all reason!" I felt it suddenly grow warm on my left, indicating the monk's sudden blush.  
  
"Oh… oh it wasn't a problem, Serra. Raven was just probably busy with something. That's all, no harm done…"  
  
"What's it to you anyway, cleric?" The nearly redhead hissed out through clenched teeth.  
  
Hmm… I think it's best if I separated the two now.  
  
"Oh, what's it to me? What's it to /me/?! I'll tell you! I-"  
  
"Oh look! What's that I hear? Is someone calling us? Come on Serra, let's go!" Serra's gawk was practically priceless at the moment, before she, quite expertly, replaced it with pure anger.  
  
"BUT HECTOR-!"  
  
"Now now, I think we should leave them alone…" And with that, I simply picked the girl up and slung her over my shoulders, my grin seemingly endless as I felt her kicks and heard her screams in anguish.  
  
"I'll see you in the morrow, Lucius."  
  
"A-Alright Lord Hector…"  
  
"…" Raven's usual reply was as I casually made my way away from them, wincing a bit when Serra's arm decked over my temple.  
  
"Serra, quit it!"  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"Goddamnit, cleric girl! You'll wake up the whole damn boat with your shrieking!"  
  
"I'LL STOP IF YOU PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!" I was starting to regret my previous action when I felt my headache returning back, intensifying at the previously abused area.  
  
"PUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWNPUTME-"  
  
"Hark! What beautiful voice calls out so sweetly in thy ears?"  
  
…  
  
Serra Screaming Beautiful Voice?!  
  
Sain's comments were ridiculous enough, but that's just plain blasphemy in all subjects!  
  
But at least it got the girl to stop screaming, only to look at the Caelin knight confusingly.  
  
"Me? Beautiful voice?" You see, even Serra sees her own oral fault!  
  
"Why yes, dearest Serra! Your voice, the melody of it, can only come from an angel from above. Surely you are the savior to my aching heart, lovely dearest Serra!" I smacked my forehead again.  
  
"Savior… right…"  
  
"Ah, Lord Hector! How are you this fine evening?"  
  
"Alright, I suppose…"  
  
"Well, if you mind if I intrude on your 'lordly affairs', why do you have Lady Serra in such a position?" The brunet asked curiously, pointing at Serra who merely waved back.  
  
"Serra was just being an idiot, that's all…"  
  
"Oh, so you're going to punish her for committing adultery?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Our voices were practically shed in unison, and we immediately retched from each other's forms and scooted away.  
  
I could simply say that with the glares we were giving the knight, could even bring Raven to his knees.  
  
"Did I ruin the mood between you two? Why, I'm so sorry! Well, I'll leave you two alone so you can quickly make your way to your bedroom-"  
  
"SAIN!" … Thank you, St. Elimine.  
  
"Yes Kent?" Sain asked the incoming redhead, a look of innocence hinted in those amber eyes.  
  
"What in St. Elimine's name do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Why, I was caught on by Lady Serra's lovely voice, but I seem to be intruding on Lord Hector's punishments for the girl for swooning at my words! But Lord Hector, I beg of you, do not harm the gentle features of this lovely creature's body! Why, you may punish /me/ instead!"  
  
…  
  
"Kent…" I drawled out.  
  
"Yes, Lord Hector?"  
  
"Um… I'm giving you… full permission… to do whatever punishment you wish on Sain here." I coughed, a little bit disturbed by the brunet's sudden request. I noticed Kent sigh before he took a good grip on the green knight's collar and dragged him off.  
  
"Come on, you lecherous idiot…" Sain quickly formed a 'dashing' smile at Serra's direction and waved his goodbyes.  
  
"I shall see you in the morn, Lady Serra!" The aforementioned girl only smiled back and waved.  
  
"Alright Sain! Bye!"  
  
"… It's time like these I'm glad I can piss standing up." Serra continued smiling and waving.  
  
"Shut up, Hector." Her voice wavered dangerously, causing myself to shrug. Really, who would want to be pelted with corny pick up lines by Sain?  
  
I suddenly yawned.  
  
"My Hector, you seem pretty tired." I heard her say mockingly. I just shrugged again.  
  
"You weren't the one who had to 'swab the decks'. I swear, pirates have no respect for the higher class…"  
  
"Well, Lord Eliwood could be asleep by now. Maybe it's safe for you to go now."   
  
"You think so?" I heard myself ask.  
  
"I said 'maybe'. It depends at how late he usually goes to sleep." My eyes blinked as I suddenly heard her yawn and only grinned at her direction, catching blue orbs that threatened 'You say something, and I'll make sure you cant piss standing up anymore…'  
  
"Well, Cmon you Brigand. I think it's finally time for us go to go sleep." I only nodded at her judgment and followed her to down the stairs, stopping at the wall where we made our parting goodbyes.  
  
"And remember Hector…" She started, catching my attention as I began to walk off.  
  
"Remember… remember what?" Serra smiled and drew her thumbs up.  
  
"Go Get'm Tiger!" And with that, she was gone.  
  
…  
  
God, I hate girls.  
  
x x x x x x  
  
Like? Hate? Ah, I'm so sorry this is short, but I didn't think it'd be right to make this chapter half-humor, half-angst. It'd like… totally ruin the mood. :/  
  
But yes, next chapter shall be long, and full of yummy angst. u.u;  
  
Also, this chapter was the last 'filler' chapter for a while. I mean, I had to get back to the plot /some time/. XD  
  
Ah… reviews. –points down- I wonder if I should edit my previous chapters to switch the location of the reviews…  
  
**Reviews: **  
  
**Koriku**: Okay, that's 1 vote for the rest of the Fire Emblem game. XD  
  
… And I'm sucker when it comes to large age difference couplings. X.x Call it… one of those weird fetishes you have no idea how you got in the first place. :D And yes, last chapter was completely disasterous. XD But this one will actually have some plot going, so nyeh.  
  
And about the random Eliwood/Ninian snipping… I don't want her to be like… the villain everyone hates, I want people to sort of see her point of view at things, instead of just acting like a selfish bitch like the antagonist is usually portrayed in most areas.  
  
I want you people to HURT whenever something bad happens to either Hector OR Ninian. D  
  
… -tries that- _  
  
:D!  
  
_Thankyou! n.n  
  
**DeathsRain: **-smacks Eliwood with a trout- He's such… a pansy! XD But everybody loves Lord Pansywood! :o –hugs his nonexistantness-  
  
In my original plan, I was going to end the chapter with Hector's POV, but I needed something better than that so Nini's POV was placed there with Eliwood, for… more pages. :D; I have to admit, I was in bit of a rush with her's so I could post it sooner, but I'm pretty sure there aren't A LOT of errors. X.x Hopefully…  
  
-Pats Ninian- Evil psycho. :D  
  
Update update. u.u;  
  
**Anima Sage: Kurai: **Aw… thanks. n.n But the Canas/Nils thing at the end was just merely a joke. XD And most people who like yaoi tend to care more of the good looking guys, but I really wouldn't give a damn if it was Nergal/Nils. I'm usually more interested in the story and how 2 people (even the most unlikely people) get together. I'm a plot freak.  
  
And I can't change the fact that you hate Serra, but that doesn't mean you'll see less of her. –points out-  
  
**Amethyst Bubble: **Yes, Serra is very kickass. And I DID have much fun writing whatever dialogue she says. XD She's very versatile. :o And yes, people must have feelings for Ninian too. Because she really is a nice girl. But that's what she really only is in my opinion. Ah, no harm, I love the girl a lot. XD  
  
Which is why I really love H/E, because well… how more deep can you get in a relationship there? XD They've known each other all their lives, and really trust each other. The support conversations are something that 'supports' that too. :D  
  
Aw, and I'm glad you like this fic a lot! But I'm also looking forward to your fics as well. :D  
  
**DragonsRain: **Hello, dear cousin. :o Pff, and I do not concur with your statement. XD I wrote like… 5 of the pages within one day, which enhances it's crappiness.  
  
Aw, and I feel really sorry for Guy. XD I just hope I wasn't being OOC with him, because he DID complain about the movement of the ship making him sort of sick in the beginning of… I think it's Chapter 17? Yeah…  
  
And… I prod my summary. XD That sucks too.  
**  
midnightwanderer22254**: Oh, I really appreciate you saying that my fic was good. And I was recommended?? O.o Yay! :D  
  
**RianneHime: **Oh, don't feel bad. XD I tend to forget writing reviews to people as well. –smacks self-  
Oh, and it's okay if you're not much of H/E fan! Everyone has their own favorites, so I'm not blaming you. n.n  
  
Addicted? O.o My fic sucks so much, that addicts people from it's stupidity? :D –smacked-  
  
Bleh, and I have yet to beat Fire Emblem yet. x.x I'm sort of, yet not sort of, stuck on Chapter: Light. XD Because, either someone gets a full inventory and I have to give throw away one of their weapons. (Damnit, those were expensive too. x.x ) So I usually end up restarting the chapter because of that.  
  
And the first time I forgot to bring a restore staff and my Heath and Sain (20/20 baby! :D ) went on a massacring spree and killed off my Canas, Erk, Athos, and Lyn. XD  
  
But yeah, whenever I feel in the mood, I'll finish that.  
  
(Edit: Too lazy to erase the stuff before this, but after I read your review I went on and beat Fire Emblem. And I completely agree: Ninian kicked ass. X.x)  
  
And I really do like Ninian. XD She just… I dunno, lacks a little in character development, so I had a little bit of a hard time typing her stuff.  
  
And yes, lemons shall be abroad quite soon. :D  
  
Oh, one more note. I adore your Matthew/Guy fics! hugs them Please update them soon, but don't rush yourself too much. XD  
  
**Blitz: **Yup yup! You were right, it WAS Ninian. And I have to agree with you on the theory that Ninian must be a two-face. Because it's usually true with all people who act like that, so why should she be any different? XD (Meaning, the seemingly really nice girls… :o )  
  
Most of the quotes came from me speed typing, and I also got a lot of inspiration from my friend who's a red head (Red heads are the perfect species. ;.; ) for these things, so I'm really happy that you find them very funny. n.n  
  
… No, no Canas/Nils… but I could change my mind later on. :D;  
  
Other people: .o wave pitchforks threateningly  
  
O.o;  
  
And yes, my cousin enjoyed this very much, but he's patiently waiting for some more pairing development on one of his favorite het pairings. XD My cousin is probably the ONLY reason why I'm not having Canas/Erk as one of the pairings. –shrugs- I just cant break his heart like that. XD  
  
And yes, lemons shall come soon, but it's not in this chapter. X.x  
  
**HellFenix: **Heh, you'll find out soon. n.n And thankyou for thinking that this is a great fic, a lot of people seem to say that. :D;;  
  
**yaargh, we be gay pirates: **… First off, I love your sn. :D  
  
D'aw, I'd love to marry you, but I'm already keeping that with someone else. XD;; Aw, and don't glare at Nini. She means well, she really does. n.n


End file.
